Computer processing nodes include system address decoders to determine to which memory a request is directed. Keeping the address of all the memories universally consistent can be challenging. Memories can be decommissioned, fault out, or otherwise become inoperable, thus altering accessible address space. In some current distributed shared memory (DSM) systems, every system address decoder of the DSM system needs to be updated to reflect changes in the memory structure so that memory access requests are routed properly and faults are reduced. This system address decoder update is cumbersome, tedious, and can cause unwanted downtime and address decoding errors in the system.